oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollow
Lacus Fur , or more commonly known as Hollow is a former Bandit Lord who has taken his unorthodox resurrection to attempt to redeem himself. Whether he will manage to overcome old habits and dangerous urges, hasn't yet to be seen. Having lost his previous vitality, he slowly adjusts trying to return to his previous abilities. History Early Childhood Lacus Fur, was abandoned upon the steps of the Jash Orphanage. Despite the owners of the Orphanage thinking that the fetchling was a ill omen, he was still taken in. For the next 7 years the child would be subject to bullying from both the village and the other children. Despite this, Lacus kept a optimistic point of view. On the day of his 8th birthday, a band of raiders burned and pillaged the city. All of it's inhabitants slaughtered or kidnapped. Lacus only escaping due to him playing in the forest when the attack took place. When he returned all that was left was ash and bones. The child being raised by under the church of Saranea, personally buried every corpse in what was left of the church graveyard. Only capable of erecting small wooden monuments to mark their place. Afterword, Lacus set out into the world with a small amount of food and water for the journey. Teens Around the age of 16, Lacus was taken in by a group of knights led by a human man named Faran Fur. The boy was trained personally under the knight in order to groom him into a champion of justice. Eventually, the boy began to see him as a fatherly figure and looked up to him. However, Faran's training ideology of strength begets more strength left the boy with a yearning for power in his later years. The company of knights was obliterated when supposed tip about a bandit camp turned out to be trick. Lacus escaped at the command and sacrifice of the entire company. He returned days later with another group of knights in order to save any who survived. Once more all that remained of his family was ash and bones. Thus once more, the child buried every knight personally under the name of Saranea. He decided to take up the familial name of Fur to honor Faran. Early Adulthood At the age of 20 Lacus Fur, had begun to adventure with a small group consisting of a rogue on the run, a barbarian from the mountains, and a cleric of dubious origins. Despite the relative shadiness of the group, they did manage a fair deal of good during their time as adventurers. However, over the course of several years as their power increased they slowly became darker. Lacus' desire for strength coupled with the relatively nonexistent moral compass of the group slowly devolved them into a gang of bandits. Killing and taking everything for fun and power. It was during this time Lacus became increasingly violent and vicious towards enemies and friends. When the rogue began to object to the groups increasing evil, he was quickly dealt with. All that was left was ash and bone. Lacus personally buried the rogue deep within the forest. No longer out of devotion to Saranea but of a twisted habit. Late 20s - Early 30s Lacus Fur eventually made a name for himself in the communities he roamed. Earning the nickname Hollow Eye Lacus, for rumors that within his eyes you would see nothing but a hollow husk. His original party grew slowly over the years eventually forming a large encampment. He received so much attention a bounty was placed upon his head. Rookie adventures looking to get rich quick were all be eviscerated by Lacus. The other two of the original party slowly grew afraid of Lacus' fury. His temper no longer withheld for enemies and now turned towards those who even slightly went against him. Death was swift and brutal. Outside of the camp, a hundred graves personally dug by Hollow. All filled with 100 men, women and children personally slain and burned by Hollow. Eventually, more skilled adventures came after the Bandit Lord, only to fall to his blade and add the mass grave. Upon his 32nd birthday, Lacus awoke to a truly terrifying sight. He was tied to a large pole overlooking the entire camp. All of his men slain. Below him, a party of adventurers who were consulting his former party members. He quickly realized the betrayal. Fear had driven them to seek out a deal with the adventurers for amnesty. Lacus shouted his rage filled insults at them. Neither of them dared look him in the eyes. Thus the camp was set ablaze. The fire consumed all the bodies and eventually Lacus himself. All that was left in the end was ash and bones. 'Ressurection ' Many years after the death of Lacus Fur and his reign as Bandit Lord. After everyone but the most devoted scholar had forgotten about him. In a cave several hundred miles from any sort of village. A necromancer named Thanin Belgard, had acquired the bones of a supposedly powerful individual. The novice decided that this would be the best choice for the vanguard of his yet to be created army of the dead. Upon his resurrection as an intelligent undead Lacus was at first screaming. He still believed to be burning. After a few hours of calming down and explanations from the necromancer, Lacus had figured out he had been brought back for a reason. Unfortunately for the necromancer, he did not think it was for his army. Instead, Lacus who decided to take on the name Hollow to remember his sins figured that Saranea had brought him back to earn redemption. To suffer the curse of undeath until he could prove himself a hero. An old faith restored, Lacus broke free from the control of the necromancer and slew him. He set out to find adventure and travel which one day may redeem his soul. Thus, Hollow was born from ash and bone. Appearance Hollow is a 5"8' fetchling skeleton. There is a minor amount of skin which wraps around his body. However it is thin enough that on closer inspection one could see the burnt bones beneath. In order to hide his relatively grotesque and undead appearance Hollow wears fairly thick hide armor. Due to his experience as a smith when training with the knights, Hollow was capable of crafting his armor. Small amount of metal are sown into the hide and the design even has and arm guard for the left arm and metal helmet styled after Faran's. He is generally equiped with a light mace, a rapier, and a regular sword in case he has to deal with any specifically tough monsters. His voice is fairly smooth. Personality Hollow attempts to be as friendly as possible when he can. However, when he become angry, fustrated, or annoyed his reverts back to his more caustic and demanding personality. He attempts to be light hearted and get along with people. Though, he has a minor distaste for magic and a slightly larger one for priests. He tends to try to keep occupied or busy due to memories constantly flooding back into him. With those memories are the feelings and urges that he attempts to suppress. Friends Kelly - Probably one of the first people he met while in Falador. She seems like a nice person whom he can relate to a little. Though he still feels that she is more to the eye. Lime - A merchant who seems to have a habit of getting involved in adventure. He does not seem like a bad person. Though he constantly bickers with Hollow. Menroh - Strong and quiet. Someone he'd rather stay on the good side of. Enemies Anyone who might still remember his actions. Technically anyone who knows he is undead. Aspirations To enough good in the world to earn his redemption. Category:Old Lore